


Season 3 Episode 16 Extended Alternate Ending

by KeturahKomTrikru



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Extended alternate ending, F/F, Season 3 Finale rewrite, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeturahKomTrikru/pseuds/KeturahKomTrikru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What you see is what you're getting. It is literally the end of the finale, extended and alternate. And may I add, so much fucking better it's almost ridiculous. See Chapter Two later on for a letter from the author...yours truly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Clarke, what’s wrong? You don’t act like someone who just saved the world.” Bellamy said.

Clarke took a deep breath. “That’s because I didn’t,” she replied softly. 

Clarke looked around at all the grounders and skaikru who were standing around confused, some tortured over the past weeks events. The room was almost silent save for a few quiet reunions and the sounds of weeping.

Just then, Clarke heard a voice speak out above all of it. 

“Hello Clarke.”

Clarke’s eyes widened as she looked up to see Lexa, standing by the doors of the throne room. 

“Clarke, honey what it is? You don’t look well,” Abby said to her daughter.

Clarke looked at her mother. “I’m fine Mom, for now anyways. I need to go to get some air, I’ll be back soon.” She started moving towards Lexa’s direction, not caring if she was real or not.

Abby grabbed Clarke’s arm gently. “Clarke, are you sure it’s safe to go out alone? Why don’t you take Bellamy with you?”

Clarke smiled and shook her head. “I will be fine. No one is chipped anymore. I won’t be long.”

Abby frowned but let Clarke’s arm go.

Clarke wove through the grounders and skaikru that littered the throne room until she came face to face with Lexa. Tears filled her eyes as she reached out to touch the young girl’s face.

“Clarke no, no one else can see me, only you.”

Clarke gaped at her. “What?! Why?”

Lexa smiled. “Residual effects from having the spirit of the commander inside you Clarke. Now come, I must show you something.”

Clarke felt overwhelmed and confused. Nonetheless she followed Lexa down the hallway to a room she’d never seen before. “What is this Lexa?”

Lexa held a finger up to Clarke’s lips and the blonde shivered, swearing in her mind that she could almost feel Lexa’s touch. Lexa pointed at the door, motioning for Clarke to go in. 

Clarke stared at the door, wondering what could possibly be so important behind it. She grabbed the handle and took a deep breath as she opened it. 

Clarke thought she was going to faint. The room was filled with lit candles and in the center of the room, on a plain bed, lay Lexa’s body. Clarke tried everything she could to catch her breath but it grew more and more erratic as tears came pouring out. “Why would you show me this?” she yelled at Lexa. “Haven’t I seen you gone enough?”

Lexa frowned and knelt next to Clarke who had huddled in a ball on the floor in front of the bed. “I’m not gone Clarke. I don’t know what happened, but only part of my consciousness uploaded into the spirit.”

Clarke looked up at her and gasped. “What do you mean Lexa?”

Lexa shook her head, “I don’t really know. I just know that I, or part of me, is still alive. Look at my body Clarke, I’m breathing.”

“No, no it’s not possible,” Clarke said as tears started pouring down her cheeks yet again. “I saw you, I saw your last breath. I said goodbye. You were gone Lexa.”

Lexa sighed. “Please Clarke, listen to me. I can’t explain it for you. We may never know. Maybe I just didn’t want to leave you, maybe something else did this.  All I can tell you is that I’m still alive. Part of me is still in there keeping me alive. Becca says if you perform the ascension ceremony and reunite my body with the flame, my consciousness should redownload into my own body. It’s not for certain Clarke, but why would we not at least try?”

Clarke shook. She was overwhelmed from everything that had happened since Titus had shot Lexa. She wanted Lexa back so bad that it hurt but she was terrified. “I can’t lose you again Lexa,” she whispered.

Lexa went to put a hand on Clarke’s shoulder before remembering she couldn’t touch her. “I don’t want to leave you Clarke, ever. You must remember that, and even when the time comes that I must leave you on this earth, I won’t be fully gone. I will always be with you Clarke, no matter what.”

Clarke took a deep breath and wiped her face before standing up. She looked over Lexa’s body and sucked her breath in when she saw the faint movement of breath lying in Lexa’s chest. Clarke swallowed and moved to turn Lexa over onto her back. She took her time, taking care to position the brunette’s head and hair to a comfortable position. She swiped a few remaining strands of hair away from the back of Lexa’s neck.

“Ascende Superius.” she shakily whispered, holding the flame less than an inch away from Lexa’s neck. The flame woke up and settled itself to where it once lay before. Lexa’s body jolted and Clarke swore under her breath as she reached down and slowly turned the brunette onto her back. She got up on the bed and laid down next to Lexa. She reached a hand up and moved Lexa’s hair out of her face. “Come back to me Lexa. I need you,” she pleaded as tears began falling down her cheeks. Clarke looked to the young commander’s chest and her breath hitched as she saw Lexa breathing heavier than before. 

Clarke traveled her eyes back up to Lexa’s, just in time to see Lexa open her eyes. Clarke’s eyes widened in shock. “Lexa? Are you really you?” Tears were pouring down her face and her hand that rested on Lexa’s face shook. 

Lexa didn’t respond. Instead she grabbed Clarke’s face and pulled her into a fierce kiss. She pulled away just far enough to see Clarke’s eyes. She wiped the tears that sat still on Clarke’s face. “Didn’t I tell you that I will always be with you? I love you, Clarke.”

Clarke sucked in her breath at Lexa’s words. “I know, I’ve always known. I need you to know, that I love you too, Lexa.”

Lexa smiled and moved closer into Clarke. “I know, I knew when you didn’t.”

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hair and pulled her her into a deep kiss. Lexa could feel Clarke pouring all of her emotion into it and she felt a tear roll down her face.  _ “Can this be real?” _

Just then there was a knock on the door, and Clarke pulled away to glare at it. She looked back to Lexa. “We will never be done fighting, will we?” she whispered. Lexa ran a hand through Clarke’s tear matted hair. “Probably not Clarke, but at least we fight together.”

 

***Screen fades with Clarke and Lexa pulling each other in for another kiss*** BOOM.OUT.


	2. A Letter From The Author

Hey Kru, 

 

I'm assuming most of you are Clexakru/Lexakru/Leskru...good god we have alot of names don't we? This has been one emotional ride. 307 seems like forever ago and it was just last night that we saw what might be the last of our dear Lexa. Personally, I'm more emotional than I was to begin with. All things Lexa toss me into a river of tears. I'm sure it's the same with most of you. 

I cannot say where we will all go from here. I hope that our movement does not die down just because the Loo is over. I hope many of you have seen that it's bigger than just that. Lexa has been and always will be our mockingjay. We will forever fight in her name for as long as we need to. The need for equality among all men grows stronger everyday. It will never be a permanent thing. Mankind will always find a reason to fight or to hate another. It is in our nature. But we can be a voice in the angry void. A voice of love, compassion and equality. There is so much more that we can achieve and I hope to keep fighting with you all.

In truth, Lexa never dies. She will never die. She is immortal, a piece of her, etched into each and every one of us. We are Lexa. We are Clarke. We are the two of them together. You don't see a love between two people like Clarke and Lexa had. This is why it is stamped forever on our hearts. It is what brought all of us together. No longer single people from many different countries. We are now one. One Kru, one family. 

I have enjoyed my encounters with all of you. I feel I can honestly say that I love each and everyone of you. You hold a rare piece of my heart. I will continue to write Clexa fics until my mind can't fathom going on any longer. I wish you all the best in life, should we never meet again. Ste uj and live life to the fullest. Say your 'I love you's', give your hugs, follow your dreams. Don't let anything stop you.

 

May we meet again, Keturah Kom Trikru


End file.
